the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 Feb 2018
00:00:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 00:00:19 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:00:29 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 00:00:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 00:00:42 CHAT Brandon is Emo: cya Q 00:00:47 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Greetings, TheKorraFanatic 00:04:53 CHAT Brandon is Emo: 1... 00:04:59 CHAT Brandon is Emo: 2... 00:05:04 CHAT Brandon is Emo: 3... 00:05:12 CHAT Brandon is Emo: 4... 00:05:41 CHAT Brandon is Emo: how much longer will I be bored? 00:06:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just reached a total of 50 ducks killed on CCD. 00:06:58 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:20 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:08:00 QUIT Red Razorback has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:10:47 CHAT Hart New Bob: cool 00:15:24 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:16:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's still annoying how I can't get the "BOT" tag to appear on FanaticBot's masthead on SNSD Wiki. CHAT The MediaWiki page is perfectly fine, yet the tag doesn't appear. 00:16:44 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:17:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Hmm I might take a look later 00:17:02 CHAT Qstlijku: For now going afk 00:17:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KK. 00:17:16 QUIT Brandon is Emo has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:17:17 CHAT C.Syde65: /me takes a look. 00:17:20 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 00:17:31 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 00:17:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:17:33 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 2 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 00:17:46 CHAT C.Syde65: Maybe it's because you have /* Bots */ instead of Bots 00:18:05 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm not sure. 00:18:15 CHAT C.Syde65: That's how I did it on my wiki. 00:18:34 CHAT C.Syde65: /me continues to look. 00:18:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can you link the page on your wiki? 00:19:05 CHAT C.Syde65: ProfileTags. 00:20:04 JOIN Brandon is Emo has joined Team Demon Light. 00:21:27 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:21:39 QUIT Brandon is Emo has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hmmm. 00:22:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure, since TDL has it the same way you do. 00:22:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: On TDL, it's /* Bots */ instead of Bos and its works. (therp) 00:37:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mew 00:37:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Mew. 00:37:56 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:37:56 CHAT SmilingBrave: Meep 00:37:56 CHAT Max-champ: korra done like most time noting 00:37:57 CHAT Max-champ: thats the problem 00:37:57 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 00:37:57 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Falco! o/ 00:37:57 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Thanks 00:37:57 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 00:37:58 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 00:38:41 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:38:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /fixed 00:38:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mew 00:38:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 00:39:02 CHAT Qstlijku: !joined 00:39:08 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:16 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:38 CHAT SmilingBrave: Random (banana) 00:39:45 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:40:18 CHAT SmilingBrave: XP 00:45:21 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:46:08 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:46:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is February in Coordinated Universal Time. 00:46:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Coordinated Universal Time and beyond, it is February. 00:47:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. 00:52:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yeah. 00:52:28 QUIT SmilingBrave has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:55:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: Alive by Feb 26? 01:02:54 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:04:25 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:48 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:09:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 01:11:36 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:12:06 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:13:05 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 01:14:21 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:15:37 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:16:43 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:56 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:17:08 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey 01:17:08 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 01:17:15 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey q 01:17:36 CHAT Harleyquin16: Where mum 01:17:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:18:28 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:18:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Harley! o/ 01:18:38 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q and Mess! o/ 01:18:57 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey mum 01:23:29 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:23:38 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:24:08 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:24:08 CHAT UsurperKing: Awe 01:24:12 CHAT UsurperKing: hi harley 01:24:24 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:25:06 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 01:26:30 CHAT Harleyquin16: Dead 01:26:42 CHAT C.Syde65: daeD 01:26:51 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:13 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:27:18 CHAT Harleyquin16: Lol I was going to do that with yeah 01:27:39 CHAT C.Syde65: !rps paper 01:27:39 CBOT BrickleBot: I choose rock! 01:27:40 CBOT BrickleBot: Good game. 01:27:41 CHAT Harleyquin16: hey 01:27:46 CHAT C.Syde65: Great! :D 01:31:41 CHAT Harleyquin16: haeY 01:32:03 CHAT UsurperKing: I say, hey...hey...hey...hey ya 01:32:07 CHAT UsurperKing: i say hey 01:32:11 CHAT UsurperKing: whats goin on? 01:32:42 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:32:46 CHAT UsurperKing: XD 01:35:03 CHAT Harleyquin16: Funny 01:36:22 CHAT UsurperKing: Goodish song 01:36:24 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mew 01:36:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 01:36:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval Droid.modCmds.runtime(); 01:36:40 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 has been running for 0 days, 0 hours, 58 minutes, and 44 seconds. 01:37:44 CHAT Harleyquin16: Not 01:37:51 CHAT Harleyquin16: Bot 01:38:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Node 01:38:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bot 01:39:09 CHAT Harleyquin16: G 01:39:32 CHAT UsurperKing: G? 01:39:49 CHAT Harleyquin16: Omg 01:41:19 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:41:57 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:43:48 CHAT UsurperKing: ? 01:49:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: (think) 01:49:58 CHAT UsurperKing: ? 01:51:20 CHAT Harleyquin16: Lol 01:52:55 CHAT UsurperKing: Im confused 01:53:02 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:35 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:54:44 CHAT Harleyquin16: Me too lol 01:55:27 CHAT UsurperKing: Sigh 01:55:34 CHAT UsurperKing: back to the box i go 01:55:38 CHAT Harleyquin16: Anyone seen james1 01:55:41 CHAT UsurperKing: /me climbs in cardboard box 01:56:07 CHAT Harleyquin16: No that's me 01:56:33 CHAT Harleyquin16: I got PS and Xbox one and loud music in mine 01:56:51 CHAT UsurperKing: Ah 01:58:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: James lives in Englad. 01:58:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *England* 01:58:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's like midnight for him right now. 01:58:48 CHAT UsurperKing: Welp 01:58:54 CHAT Harleyquin16: Okay Korea 01:58:55 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:58:59 CHAT Harleyquin16: Korrie 01:59:08 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:05:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Edge is like broke. CHAT At least for editing pages anyway. 02:06:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/330095309365575680/408441944289706005/unknown.png 02:06:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They apparently removed RTE from Edge. 02:10:00 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:10:13 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:10:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welco - never mind. 02:10:40 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:10:59 CHAT UsurperKing: XD 02:11:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Does anyone know of any staff announcement to remove RTE from Edge? CHAT Or was this an accident? 02:12:22 CHAT UsurperKing: Idk 02:12:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Have you heard anything about it as a councilor, Syde? 02:13:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Well no. Since the answer is no, I guess it won't be a problem to admit that I haven't heard anything about it. 02:13:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. CHAT I guess I'll just use Edge to edit from now on. 02:13:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I meant Chrome. 02:14:35 CHAT UsurperKing: Lel 02:15:17 CHAT Harleyquin16: Lez 02:15:19 CHAT Harleyquin16: Loz 02:15:25 CHAT C.Syde65: But if I had heard something, I probably wouldn't have been able to admit to having heard about something. 02:15:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, NDA issues. 02:15:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 02:16:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Though I don't think removing RTE from Edge would be under NDA. 02:16:34 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:16:41 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:16:47 CHAT C.Syde65: I wasn't sure whether it would or wouldn't be, so it would be something I'd prefer to check before giving a definite answer. 02:16:48 CHAT UsurperKing: Leleleleelelelele 02:16:56 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:17:08 CHAT UsurperKing: Hey! 02:17:09 CHAT UsurperKing: o/ 02:17:11 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess and UsurperKing! o/ 02:17:14 CHAT Harleyquin16: Mum 02:17:45 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me hugs mum 02:18:11 CHAT C.Syde65: /me hugs Mess. 02:19:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me hugs back 02:20:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, apparently it's a known issue. 02:20:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1386943 02:21:23 CHAT UsurperKing: /me tries to join higs 02:21:25 CHAT UsurperKing: hugs* 02:21:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mew 02:21:37 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 02:21:42 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:21:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mew 02:21:44 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 02:22:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NOTABLE: We will disable the classic rich text editor in Edge, to work around some significant issues exhibited in that browser. CHAT http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1388188 02:22:23 CHAT UsurperKing: Meww 02:22:41 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:22:45 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:22:52 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:23:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: _mew 02:23:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mew_ 02:23:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mew 02:23:10 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 02:24:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Somewhere. 02:24:23 CHAT UsurperKing: ? 02:24:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Sobmew/bhere 02:24:33 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 02:24:44 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:24:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Mew mew! 02:24:52 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 02:25:02 CHAT UsurperKing: Aughh 02:25:07 CHAT UsurperKing: cant post da link 02:25:13 CHAT UsurperKing: stupid nsfw rules.... 02:25:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They're not stupid. CHAT They're necessary. 02:26:32 CHAT UsurperKing: I know but 02:29:54 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:31:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Rick! o/ 02:31:40 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:32:08 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:32:11 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 02:32:12 CHAT UsurperKing: welcome 02:33:06 CHAT UsurperKing: Wb o/ 02:33:34 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:33:34 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:34:11 CHAT UsurperKing: Sigh 02:34:41 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:35:15 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:35:26 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:36:18 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:39:40 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:39:52 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Chey !o/ 02:39:54 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 02:40:12 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:40:20 CHAT UsurperKing: Hello 02:43:38 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:44:53 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:46:09 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:46:32 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:46:35 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ (again) 02:46:40 CHAT C.Syde65: And hey South! o/ 02:46:44 CHAT South Ferry: Wb Syde o/ 02:46:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 02:46:52 CHAT South Ferry: We do a task today? 02:46:57 CHAT South Ferry: Wb Korra 02:47:47 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't know what task needs doing. 02:47:57 CHAT C.Syde65: Except maybe...... 02:48:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Is this image still needed? http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/File:New_York_December_Weather.png 02:49:31 CHAT South Ferry: Just delete it. 02:49:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just get it done. 02:49:49 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:49:51 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:49:51 CHAT C.Syde65: What? 02:49:54 CHAT C.Syde65: Is that a yes? 02:50:28 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:51:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Is that right? 02:51:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: -,- 02:52:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Deleted then. 02:52:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (yes) 02:53:07 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:55:18 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:55:21 CHAT C.Syde65: And lastly. 02:55:33 CHAT C.Syde65: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/File:Anna.png and http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/File:Asmo.png 02:56:35 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey syde 02:56:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey! o/ 02:56:45 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 02:56:49 CHAT Harleyquin16: Mum can syde be my uncle too 02:57:31 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:57:49 CHAT C.Syde65: I might have to just delete them. 02:57:56 CHAT C.Syde65: They can always be undeleted if needed. 02:58:24 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:58:33 CHAT UsurperKing: Night all 02:58:55 CHAT UsurperKing: Head8n out 02:58:58 CHAT UsurperKing: o/ 02:59:13 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:59:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 03:00:06 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:00:46 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:02:08 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:05:41 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:05:57 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:08:22 CHAT Harleyquin16: Why you all dead 03:09:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: idk 03:09:37 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 03:09:39 CHAT C.Syde65: ndi 03:09:39 CHAT Harleyquin16: Okay lol 03:10:35 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:10:47 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:11:01 CHAT Harleyquin16: Mum can syde be my uncle 03:11:23 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:11:36 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:11:41 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: forgot about the mother thing 03:12:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes 03:12:35 CHAT Harleyquin16: Okay thanks 03:14:43 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: sooooooooooooooo 03:14:54 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 03:14:58 QUIT CalculonTheInkRobot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:14:58 CHAT C.Syde65: I love making chat bots repeat everything that is said using copycat. 03:15:01 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mario! o/ 03:15:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval Droid.modCmds.runtime(); 03:15:08 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 has been running for 0 days, 2 hours, 37 minutes, and 11 seconds. 03:21:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So Brickle has been running for 13 days straight. 03:22:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, he did have a few down periods. 03:25:12 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:26:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I should probably work on converting Brickle to a Node bot. 03:27:25 CHAT C.Syde65: I wonder how hard it would be to give Syde BOT a white-list so it can't kick or ban admins or staff. 03:27:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Like an exempt list for all admins and staff. 03:27:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But Unai said he is planning on rewriting his Node library. So I should probably wait until he does it to get those new features. 03:27:42 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:28:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Any idea how hard that would be? What I asked. 03:28:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Check to see if the user he is about to kick is a mod. 03:28:41 CHAT C.Syde65: But then it will exempt chat mods as well. 03:29:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Which isn't something I'd want. 03:29:17 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey uncle syde 03:29:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey! o/ 03:30:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: There is a simple method to see if any user has permission to kick/ban users in the chat. 03:30:48 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me hugs Jeff the killer doll 03:30:53 CHAT C.Syde65: So it would be more complex to make something so the bot could check to see if a user is a sysop/staff before kicking/banning? 03:31:31 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:31:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, you can also see if the user who is about to kick has a certain usergroup. 03:32:42 CHAT C.Syde65: How difficult would that be? 03:33:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mainRoom.model.users.findByName('Username').attributes.groups 03:33:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That returns the groups the user is in. 03:33:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test mainRoom.model.users.findByName('C.Syde65').attributes.groups 03:33:42 CBOT BrickleBot: sysop,council,poweruser 03:33:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test mainRoom.model.users.findByName('C.Syde65').attributes.groups.indexOf('councilor') 03:33:59 CBOT BrickleBot: -1 03:34:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test mainRoom.model.users.findByName('C.Syde65').attributes.groups.indexOf('council') 03:34:06 CBOT BrickleBot: 1 03:34:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: If it returns -1, that means it cannot find that item in the array. 03:34:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Nice. 03:34:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test mainRoom.model.users.findByName('TheKorraFanatic').attributes.groups.indexOf('sysop') 03:34:50 CBOT BrickleBot: 1 03:34:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test mainRoom.model.users.findByName('TheKorraFanatic').attributes.groups.indexOf('council') 03:34:59 CBOT BrickleBot: -1 03:35:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It basically returns its index. 03:35:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: If it is found in the array, it returns its index or the position the item is in. 03:36:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: In that case, its index or "position" is 1. If it is not found, it has no index or position in the array so it returns -1. 03:36:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 03:36:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test mainRoom.model.users.findByName('TheKorraFanatic').attributes.groups.indexOf('bureaucrat') 03:36:14 CBOT BrickleBot: 0 03:36:17 CHAT C.Syde65: My bot returned 3 instead of 1. 03:36:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Indexing starts at 0. 03:36:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Possibly because I enabled copycat. 03:36:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test mainRoom.model.users.findByName('TheKorraFanatic').attributes.groups 03:36:30 CBOT BrickleBot: bureaucrat,sysop 03:36:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure though. 03:36:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 'bureaucrat' is at position 0 in the array. 03:37:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Power-user is hard to get. 03:37:38 CHAT C.Syde65: How come I got it with ease then? 03:37:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I once did 2,000 edits over the span of 6 days and I didn't get it. (therp) 03:38:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !joined Harleyquin16 03:38:02 CBOT BrickleBot: August 10, 2016 at 02:22:48 (UTC) 03:38:08 CHAT C.Syde65: This is what my bot got when I tried it. 03:38:10 CHAT C.Syde65: assistant,bureaucrat,sysop,council,poweruser 03:39:05 CHAT Harleyquin16: Don't say my name 03:39:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It returned 3 because 'council' is found at position 3. 03:39:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Mind if Mario tests the command on you? 03:39:50 CHAT C.Syde65: The one that checks the groups you are in? 03:40:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, I have to say your name at some point in time. 03:40:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 03:41:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !joined 03:41:16 CBOT BrickleBot: February 18, 2016 at 06:31:46 (UTC) 03:41:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I was considering changing my name. If I ever decide to do it, it will be after that date. 03:43:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I need to change my name because it is interfering with certain features of the software. 03:43:50 CHAT C.Syde65: =test mainRoom.model.users.findByName('Harleyquin16').attributes.groups 03:44:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test mainRoom.model.users.findByName('Harleyquin16').attributes.groups 03:44:12 CHAT C.Syde65: /me gestures towards it, as if to say that Mario should use that. 03:44:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test mainRoom.model.users.findByName('Harleyquin16').attributes.groups.length 03:44:16 CBOT BrickleBot: 0 03:44:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ah, no usergroups. 03:44:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Sorry, Harley. 03:44:24 CHAT Harleyquin16: I just wanna kill the other chat 03:44:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Use a (bomb) to do it. 03:44:44 KICK Harleyquin16 has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 03:44:58 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:44:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not an appropriate comment, Harely. 03:45:22 CHAT Harleyquin16: Well I get treated like dog 03:46:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I cannot think of a good username. 03:46:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, I would strongly recommend trying to remember what happens when you say those things. 03:46:47 CHAT Harleyquin16: Okay 03:47:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: In my opinion, you should keep your username as it is. But it is your choice. 03:47:28 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 03:47:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If you do change it, will it still have Mario in the name? 03:47:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Like I said, it is interfering with certain features of the software. 03:48:54 CHAT C.Syde65: Like the &'s 03:49:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: One time, I was using the RailWAM script. And this was my first time using it. I hit the log button and it edited the page User:Mario. I assume the & in my name made it think it should edit that page and not my RailWAM page. 03:49:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 03:49:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Whenever something happens that involves my username, I always blame the . in my username. 03:49:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Since that's usually what causes a problem. 03:49:32 CHAT C.Syde65: If there is a problem. 03:49:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, the HTML escaping in the inline-alerts in the chat mess up my name. 03:50:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Still don't know why Staff don't fix it. 03:50:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, it is a long name. I want to shorten it some. 03:50:29 CHAT C.Syde65: They need more people to be Staff, I'm guessing. But at the same time, they can only pick those that are good at their job. 03:50:33 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 03:50:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Your name is too long for me to try to memorise. 03:51:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My name is the name of an RPG of the same name. 03:51:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !google Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story 03:51:15 CBOT BrickleBot: https://www.google.com/#q=Mario%20%26%20Luigi%3A%20Bowser's%20Inside%20Story&safe=strict 03:51:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good series. 03:52:01 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: come on down to the olive garden get yo free breadsticks 03:52:32 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:53:44 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Calculon and Mess! o/ 03:53:51 QUIT CalculonTheInkRobot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:53:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I wanted to use my GitHub name. But someone already has taken it. Like, what are the odds of that happening? I checked and the account was made before I made mines. 03:54:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What's your GitHub name? 03:55:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: https://github.com/Granger88 03:56:53 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:59:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Come to think of it, I have not posted a repository on there. 04:06:00 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:08:59 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:09:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 04:10:12 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi! ^^ 04:10:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Aii. o/ 04:16:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We gonna continue to sit in silence or something? 04:16:46 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:16:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !party 04:16:57 CBOT BrickleBot: You say a party? C'mon let's party! 04:17:04 CHAT Aiihuan: (BTS) 04:17:04 CHAT C.Syde65: !party 04:17:05 CBOT BrickleBot: You say a party? C'mon let's party! 04:17:08 CHAT Aiihuan: < 3 04:17:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, yeah. 04:17:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) Party (dance) 04:17:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (Tiffany) 04:17:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: <3 04:17:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://youtu.be/gKSzjvvxwJg <3 <3 04:18:24 CHAT Aiihuan: https://pa1.narvii.com/6723/c89aa288ff2e18b302bfddcd71430bc589e6e216_hq.gif <3 <3 <3 04:18:27 CHAT Hart New Bob: (Tiffany) 04:18:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, Aii! 04:18:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't link that! 04:19:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !youtube KXH2rySuW_o 04:19:11 CBOT BrickleBot: yt="KXH2rySuW_o" 04:19:13 CHAT Aiihuan: Why. Is he too handsome for everyone's eyes here. c; 04:19:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Masterpiece. 04:19:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I made it. 04:23:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard I will probably never be dethroned. CHAT Because like everyone else there is dead. 04:23:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: sJust add 9000 categories in one go like I did at one point./s 04:23:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sNope! 04:24:05 CHAT Hart New Bob: s OVER 9000! 04:24:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: sBut it is fun tho./s 04:24:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: http://electroboom.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard 04:24:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 52,120 achievement points. 04:25:31 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:26:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cool. 04:27:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ElectroBOOM Wikia was supposed to be about a YouTube channel called ElectroBOOM. What it is about is a guy who performs electrical experiments and they go BOOM. But, I use it as my test wiki now and I perform experiments on there that go BOOM. 04:28:52 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:29:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Guys, 04:29:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: Huh?! 04:29:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/File:Taeyon.png Look how beautiful Taeyeon looks. <3 04:30:01 CHAT Aiihuan: (think) 04:30:03 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Bob! o/ 04:30:15 CHAT C.Syde65: She's okay. 04:30:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What's with the (think)? 04:30:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (therp) 04:30:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >She's okay. 04:30:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: OKAY. 04:30:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Well, that's just my opinion. 04:30:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Maybe it's just the picture. 04:30:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 04:30:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Why does Korra want to get the attention of everyone just to look at an image of Taeyon? (Think) 04:30:55 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:30:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because she's amazing. 04:31:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: (therp) 04:31:02 CHAT Aiihuan: (thinking) 04:31:17 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:31:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, 04:31:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am in the middle of defusing a ticking time bomb and you want me to look at an image of Taeyon? 04:31:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I guess I can rickroll y'all with Tiffany videos again. 04:32:04 CHAT Aiihuan: https://pa1.narvii.com/6723/c89aa288ff2e18b302bfddcd71430bc589e6e216_hq.gif CHAT Look how handsome he is. C: 04:32:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, 04:32:25 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:32:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but he is not handsome. 04:32:30 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:32:36 CHAT Aiihuan: hOW 04:33:03 CHAT Hart New Bob: I'm sorry, 04:33:06 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm not attracted to men. And although that doesn't stop me from finding some guys handsome (not in a romantic way), it's hard for me to see whether he's handsome or not. 04:33:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: but since Korra mentioned Rick rolls I must do a rick roll now 04:33:33 CHAT Aiihuan: Tragic. 04:33:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's not a rickroll if you announce it. 04:33:54 CHAT Hart New Bob: :o 04:34:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Hey guys, I'm going to surprise attack y'all. Surprise." 04:34:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I'll do the honors. 04:34:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !youtube dQw4w9WgXcQ 04:34:06 CBOT BrickleBot: yt="dQw4w9WgXcQ" 04:34:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good, good 04:35:32 CHAT Aiihuan: Everyone who does not understand Jin's handsomeness, head out pls. c: 04:35:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/File:Taeyeon_IG_Update_130917.PNG <3 04:36:50 CHAT Aiihuan: Head out if no. c: 04:36:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Dang it. 04:36:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My bot left. 04:36:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Now we lost a few messages of logs. 04:37:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Flip. 04:37:14 CHAT Aiihuan: Welcome back, kouhai. c: 04:37:21 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:37:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Aii. 04:37:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jessica_Because_It%27s_Spring_promotional_photo.png Jessica was so pretty. <3 04:37:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's sad that she left SNSD. 04:37:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: "Do you understand Jin's handsomeness? " CHAT small s no 04:38:09 CHAT Aiihuan: Head out. ^^ 04:38:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay I'll leave. But it'll be difficult because 1, it is nighttime here so I cannot perform photosynthesis and 2, I need to grow leaves to perform photosynthesis which is virtually impossible. 04:39:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh???? 04:39:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Question: 04:39:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Plants perform photosynthesis to make food for them and they do this through their leaves. 04:39:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How did West's "Huh???" become a meme? (think) 04:39:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: Huh??? 04:40:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh??? 04:40:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/File:SNSD_Tiffany_Holiday_Night_Promotional_Picture_6.jpg Loo!k 04:40:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's Tiffany! 04:40:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: l (eyes) k 04:41:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ah lemons. Such a wonderful source of energy lies within these juice filled fruits. 04:41:54 CHAT Hart New Bob: "Loo!k" 04:42:14 CHAT Aiihuan: (thinking) 04:42:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was hoping no one had noticed that. 04:42:48 CHAT Aiihuan: I did. : p 04:42:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ;-; 04:43:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Just get a copper nail and a galvanized steel nail (galvanized means zinc covered) and stick them into the lemon. Make sure they are not touching. Then, instant voltage. The copper is the anode and the galvanized nail is the cathode. 04:43:30 CHAT Hart New Bob: cool 04:43:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, seriously this time. 04:43:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh? 04:43:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: In laymen's terms: Lemon battery 04:44:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's not me, it's science. 04:46:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tiffany_front_page.PNG !!!!!!!! <3 04:46:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I almost posted that on CCC by accident, lol. 04:46:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The citrus acid in the lemon reacts to the metals on the nails. This chemical reactions creates a small voltage and you can use it to turn on something like an LED that does not use much power. 04:47:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: Science is amazing (cool) 04:48:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is indeed. 04:53:44 CHAT C.Syde65: It's already 5:53 PM for me. 1st February here. 04:53:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 10:53 PM. 04:57:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. o/ 04:57:03 CHAT Hart New Bob: cool 04:57:08 CHAT Hart New Bob: NO 04:57:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 04:57:24 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 04:57:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Night. 04:57:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: O/ 04:58:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Aastha Thakur55 04:58:23 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw Aastha Thakur55 121 days, 55 minutes, and 7 seconds ago. 05:00:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !joined 05:00:01 CBOT BrickleBot: February 18, 2016 at 06:31:46 (UTC) 05:00:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !joined Aastha Thakur55 05:00:06 CBOT BrickleBot: May 15, 2017 at 14:57:17 (UTC) 05:00:26 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 05:09:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Silence. 05:10:19 CHAT Hart New Bob: (think) 05:12:55 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:15:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /me falls asleep on keyboard. 05:17:52 CHAT C.Syde65: /me uses one of those squeaky things that you squeeze that can be found on certain types of bikes, as an equivalent to a bell but it makes a high pitched rubbery squeaky sound. 05:18:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Which wakes Mario up. 05:18:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's called a horn. 05:18:19 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:18:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, yes. 05:18:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Right. 05:20:34 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:34:29 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:57:59 CBOT BrickleBot: May 15, 2017 at 14:57:17 (UTC) 05:57:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Silence. 05:57:59 CHAT Hart New Bob: (think) 05:57:59 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:57:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /me falls asleep on keyboard. 05:57:59 CHAT C.Syde65: /me uses one of those squeaky things that you squeeze that can be found on certain types of bikes, as an equivalent to a bell but it makes a high pitched rubbery squeaky sound. 05:57:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Which wakes Mario up. 05:57:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's called a horn. 05:57:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, yes. 05:57:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Right. 05:57:59 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 06:28:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Silence. 06:28:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: (think) 06:28:01 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 06:28:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /me falls asleep on keyboard. 06:28:01 CHAT C.Syde65: /me uses one of those squeaky things that you squeeze that can be found on certain types of bikes, as an equivalent to a bell but it makes a high pitched rubbery squeaky sound. 06:28:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Which wakes Mario up. 06:28:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's called a horn. 06:28:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, yes. 06:28:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Right. 06:58:03 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 07:48:07 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 07:59:41 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:02:39 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 08:05:17 CHAT Harleyquin16: Fuck 08:05:54 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 08:06:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Harley! o/ 08:06:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Chat must have crashed for me. 08:06:29 CHAT Harleyquin16: Every time 08:06:31 CHAT Harleyquin16: Why 08:07:26 CHAT C.Syde65: No idea. 08:08:16 CHAT Harleyquin16: Every time I say fuck you join 08:09:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Really? 08:10:14 CHAT Harleyquin16: Yep 08:14:28 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:21:57 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 08:23:30 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Harley! o/ 08:24:15 CHAT Harleyquin16: Thanks its just us and bot 08:25:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Yep. 08:27:20 CHAT Harleyquin16: Fuck fuck fuck 08:31:08 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:58:09 CHAT Harleyquin16: Every time 08:58:09 CHAT Harleyquin16: Why 08:58:09 CHAT C.Syde65: No idea. 08:58:09 CHAT Harleyquin16: Every time I say fuck you join 08:58:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Really? 08:58:09 CHAT Harleyquin16: Yep 08:58:09 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Harley! o/ 08:58:09 CHAT Harleyquin16: Thanks its just us and bot 08:58:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Yep. 08:58:09 CHAT Harleyquin16: Fuck fuck fuck 08:58:09 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 09:02:16 CHAT C.Syde65: I think I'll kick the bot for a laugh. 09:02:18 CHAT C.Syde65: JK. 09:27:23 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 09:27:38 CHAT Harleyquin16: Lol 09:27:38 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Harley! o/ 09:27:45 CHAT Harleyquin16: Thanks 09:31:11 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 09:41:15 JOIN Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi has joined Team Demon Light. 09:42:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey! o/ 09:42:14 QUIT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi has been kidnapped by The Demon. 09:49:20 KICK C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65. 10:08:11 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 10:38:13 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 11:08:15 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 11:38:17 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 12:08:19 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 12:38:21 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 12:55:05 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 12:55:18 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: hello Brickle (Robin) 13:09:51 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 13:11:36 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 13:11:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi 13:12:08 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 13:12:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 13:12:10 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 13:12:47 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: hey Q (Robin) 13:12:51 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: hey Mess (Robin) 13:13:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess you're ignoring us again :( 13:14:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 13:14:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nuuu 13:14:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Finally 13:14:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it was 3 minutes!!! 13:15:29 CHAT Qstlijku: *5 minutes 13:15:36 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:15:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: -,- 13:16:16 CHAT Jamesb1: O/ 13:16:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 13:16:26 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 13:16:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me tackle hugs James 13:16:47 CHAT Jamesb1: /me hugs back 13:16:57 CHAT Jamesb1: :) 13:17:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: :) 13:17:46 CHAT Jamesb1: Sup 13:18:31 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 13:18:36 CHAT UsurperKing: Hey 13:18:42 CHAT Jamesb1: O/ 13:18:52 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 13:19:35 CHAT Jamesb1: Ah, the fun of doing teamwork......on your own 13:20:14 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:21:42 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:21:54 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: hey James (Robin) 13:22:01 CHAT Jamesb1: O/ 13:26:00 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:30:22 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:32:44 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:37:56 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:41:29 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:55:49 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 13:56:24 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 13:58:33 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: hey AD and Q (Robin) 13:58:40 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi. ^^ 13:59:10 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:01:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi 14:03:30 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:04:56 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:04:56 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 14:05:47 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:06:22 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:06:25 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:08:12 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:09:08 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 14:09:13 CHAT UsurperKing: Hello..... 14:09:20 CHAT Aiihuan: o/ ^^ 14:09:28 CHAT UsurperKing: O/.... 14:09:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 14:10:12 CHAT UsurperKing: Hi... 14:10:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: whose good at working on poems? 14:10:16 CHAT UsurperKing: /me curls up 14:10:21 CHAT UsurperKing: i can kinda write.... 14:11:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I have a poem I write but it doesn't rhyme or sound good and I need help 14:11:52 CHAT Aiihuan: Can I see the poem, if that is okay? 14:11:53 CHAT UsurperKing: Email it 14:11:53 CHAT Aiihuan: I am no good at it- Just curious to have a look. ^^;; 14:13:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i'll DM it Aiihuan and oki King 14:13:30 CHAT UsurperKing: Dm on what? 14:13:34 CHAT UsurperKing: how does one DM 14:13:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: DM is on discord 14:14:12 CHAT UsurperKing: I cant get discord 14:14:13 CHAT UsurperKing: im sorry 14:15:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I emailed it 14:15:18 CHAT UsurperKing: Thx 14:16:11 CHAT UsurperKing: Its a good peom still 14:16:20 CHAT UsurperKing: it doesnt have to rhyme 14:16:35 CHAT UsurperKing: ill see what i can do, but I’ll probably have to change a little bit of the phrasing 14:18:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: oki 14:19:34 CHAT UsurperKing: Sorry i cant get discord 14:22:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its fine lol 14:22:16 CHAT UsurperKing: U sure 14:23:32 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:23:37 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 14:24:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes 14:24:40 CHAT UsurperKing: Oke.... 14:24:47 CHAT UsurperKing: /me curls up defensively 14:29:15 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:29:21 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 14:31:30 JOIN Hazerino has joined Team Demon Light. 14:31:44 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 14:31:53 CHAT Hazerino: yo 14:32:58 CHAT UsurperKing: Sup 14:48:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: oki 14:48:23 CHAT UsurperKing: Sorry i cant get discord 14:48:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its fine lol 14:48:23 CHAT UsurperKing: U sure 14:48:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes 14:48:23 CHAT UsurperKing: Oke.... 14:48:23 CHAT UsurperKing: /me curls up defensively 14:48:23 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 14:48:23 CHAT Hazerino: yo 14:48:23 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 14:48:58 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 14:49:07 CHAT UsurperKing: !ping 14:49:07 CBOT BrickleBot: Pong! 14:49:07 CBOT BrickleBot: .109 14:51:19 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:51:41 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:52:30 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 14:53:58 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:54:03 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 14:54:05 CHAT UsurperKing: Brb all 14:54:06 CHAT UsurperKing: o/ 14:55:29 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:57:54 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 14:58:05 CHAT UsurperKing: Back 14:58:45 CHAT UsurperKing: Well 14:58:51 CHAT UsurperKing: everyones prob on discord 15:00:22 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:00:32 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 15:00:33 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:00:45 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 15:01:27 CHAT UsurperKing: Wb 15:01:38 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 15:02:19 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 15:02:47 CHAT UsurperKing: Welcome, TheKorraFanatic 15:03:04 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:03:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, UsurperKing. 15:03:36 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 15:04:26 CHAT UsurperKing: I wish i could get discord 15:04:45 JOIN Andrewthadominator has joined Team Demon Light. 15:04:53 CHAT Andrewthadominator: woo 15:05:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Andrewthadominator. 15:05:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What was the reason you couldn't? @Usurper 15:05:32 CHAT Andrewthadominator: thank you 15:05:56 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:06:07 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 15:06:19 CHAT UsurperKing: School tablet blocks it 15:06:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 15:06:49 CHAT UsurperKing: Sorry if i refresh allot, if i dont, sometimes i miss some comments 15:06:56 CHAT UsurperKing: Even in pm 15:06:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's fine. 15:07:01 CHAT UsurperKing: its such wierd lag 15:07:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 15:07:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Happens to me sometimes. 15:07:38 CHAT UsurperKing: Yeah 15:07:43 CHAT UsurperKing: but its alllll the time for meh 2016 04 23